


Feeling Berry Good

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You hate your retail job, the hours are long and hard and the customers demanding... but luckily you have your Magnificent boyfriend to look forward to when you come home.  Looks like he started without you though...Based off of Babypizzawonderland's fantastic art  (huge fan Sinpai!)http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/post/166004078062/kinktober-day-three-muscles-buff-berry-boy(^ link to their art!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



It was a long day at work. You sigh, rubbing at your face and feeling your makeup smear under your fingers. You didn’t care anymore. The day was over and the customers could wait for your next day of hell when you cared how your eyeliner winged.

 

You unlock the door to your apartment, still cursing the last customer when you hear soft sounds coming from your door. You pause and press your ear to the door, listening intently. Soft, huffing and gasping sounds…

 

You had almost forgotten that your boyfriend, Sans would be over, he had a key after all. Shit…. and your face was ruined. Well he had seen you without makeup, he could survive the black eyed look… but what were those noises?

 

The door opens slowly, quietly, without a sign of the skeleton monster. As you lock the door, you realize that the sounds are actually coming from your room. You sneak over, now more than curious to know what exactly was going on.

 

As you peek through the crack of your bedroom door, your breath hitches. Your boyfriend had wonderful control over his magic, but you didn’t even think he could summon a full ectobody like that. Holy shit he was built… all those hours training with Alphys really paid off you determine, as you let your eyes devour the look of those translucent blue muscles.

 

The sounds continued. What was he doing…?

 

You chance opening the door a little more.

 

His hand was gliding up and down his erection, causing the soft noises to escape his mouth as he thumbed his head, jerking off to a a picture of him and you together. Oh stars…. you didn’t know that you could be an exhibitionist but something about watching Blue pleasure himself…

 

The door swung fully open. Damn Blue’s magic.

 

As you stood there, hands covering your cheeks and that rosey glow, Blue looked at you, his hand never stilling. He smiled at you. “You’re home already? I’m glad to see you… but it’s a pity your make up is already a mess… I wanted to do that.”


	2. The Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've walked onto Berry masturbating but he's far from done with you.

You stood in the doorway, completely gobsmacked at the sight in front of you. Yes you knew that Berry's innocent front was often just a facade, but...

Really? Masturbating in your bed? You didn't smell heat...

Berry smiled at you, his hand never stilling. "Come closer~" he told you, his tongue licking over his teeth. Inviting you to join him. 

You gulped only slightly, but your body moved on its own. The door was shut and locked behind you, your bag hit the ground, and you crept towards him.

"Ah ah ah..." Berry told you. "Clothes must be off before the bedroom."

You smirked at that. "You're still mostly clothed." You countered, your fingers already moving towards your buttons.

The skeleton grinned. "I make the rules around here, gorgeous." He said with cocky smirk.

You shivered slightly. When Berry's Dom side came out...

Well. It meant that you were in for a good time.

As you crossed the room of your apartment, the buttons slowly popped open, slowly exposing the soft skin that Berry loved so much. You paused in the middle of the room, slowly letting the fabric slip from your shoulders. The shirt slowly fell from your shoulders with a slight whisper. Your pants made a loud clunk,the metallic pieces on your pockets hitting the ground. 

You leaned against the door frame, striking a sexy pose. Berry stared at you with open lust, his small flush becoming more pronouced, his blue ecto-body becoming even darker, his eyes never swaying from your body. Your blood heated slightly under his gaze.

"You like what you see?" You asked, slowly pushing yourself off the door frame and coming towards the bed.

"Yes... yes you know it." Berry stuttered, momentarily losing his control, his hand still slowly stroking up and down his rod. He took a breath, slipping back into control. "All clothes I said." He thumbed his head, gasping slightly.

You pouted at him, but your hands crawled up to your bra. Slowly unclasping it, you tossed it to the ground, your underwear following them. 

Berry purred and stopped his movements. "Come close kitten~ let me reward you." His fingers, slick with fluids, gently touched your bare arm, pulling him gently to the bed.

As you climbed on top of the bed, Berry leaned forward, capturing your mouth with his. Your tongues tangling together, your eyes slid hut, groaning into the pleasure.

His hands gripped your hips, pulling you against him roughly, into his lap. His slick rod teased your entrance, sliding through your wet folds in a demanding fashion. You knew what Berry was headed for...

You gasped as Berry pushed you down on the bed, groaning as he took your feet and placed them over his shoulders. Locking against him, you smiled up at him, looking over his blue ecto-body. The magic was warm and tingling... it was different but not unwelcome.

Berry gripped your hips, lining you up with his rod. "Stars... you look so good like this..." he whispered. His rod prodded at your entrance, slipping in easily.

You groaned as he pressed in. He stretched you out in the best of ways... He wasn't overly large or wide... He just felt perfect.

Like he was made or you.

Without warning He began to slam into you. Snapping his hips, he set a fast and unforgiving pace, thrusting hard and fast like a piston. You gasped and groaned, your legs tracing over his magic and bones. Your hips were held in an iron grip. 

Berry was in charge.

Berry set the pace.

You were under his mercy. 

He growled, gripping and squeezing you tighter as he tried to go faster. He panted over you, gasping and panting in pleasure.

He changed the way that he was thrusting into you, changing the angle. He found those sensitive spots, the ones that made you squeal and gasp in pleasure. He was going to ride you hard and fast...

Berry must have been slowly working himself over as he waited for you to come home.

But he wasn't the only one worked up. Already you were wryly clenching around him. Looking for that one last push over the edge. Looking for that shot for orgasm.

One hand left your hips, leaving you to tighten your grip on his back. Berry grinned at you. "Ready to come, my heart?" He asked, his eye lights in the form of hearts. You could only nod.

With a sudden movement, Berry slapped your ass. Hard. 

With a sudden cry, your orgasm was forced. You clenched around him, drawing him deep. As you shivered in pleasure, you felt him pull you deeply onto him, filling you with his cum.

Together you groaned and shuddered, sweat pouring off your body, and liquid magic dribbling off of Berry's. You both panted and groaned as you came down from your highs.

Berry carefully pulled out of you and pulled you close, humming happily. You hugged him tightly, your rough day truly well and forgotten, thanks to your amazing boyfriend.

"I made tacos. They are just in the fridge if you want to eat supper with me... after our bath." Berry suggested, gently stroking your back.

Ok. Your bonefriend was officially the coolest.

 


	3. Art - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do leave me a kudos or comment! Always make me feel Determined to continue


End file.
